Philippines Arrives
by La Signora Della Grande Cielo
Summary: Its Philippines first time in the World Nations Meeting. And a start of a crazy adventure.  Heheh... Bad Summary. Anyway, read it. It will be much better.


Ummm… Hello Minna!

This is my first fanfict so please be nice to me. Please tell me if the original characters are OOC and i`ll try my best to make them as close to their characters as possible.

All the filipino terms would be in italics so... Enjoy!

Chapter 1:

A petite girl with long black wavy hair, big doe-like, dark brown eyes and soft tanned skin was standing between two huge doors. Inside is the place where the World Nation`s meeting was adorned. She is Philippines, a newly appointed nation when she managed to free herself from Spain`s Japan`s and America's grasp and managed to make a strong republic for her countrymen. This is the first time she is going to attend and she is very nervous. She looks at her clothes. A Yellow Filipiniana that reaches to her knees. She certainly will make a nice impression. But why was she so nervous?

"_Ano ba yan? Kinakabahan ako._" She muttered to herself as she touches her chest, her heart beating fast and hard. She grasps the doorknob, about to twist it, but her nerve failed her. She took big gulps of air, trying to calm her fast beating heart. She was so focused in debating whether to open the door or not when someone pats her shoulder.

"_AH DIYOS KO_!" she exclaimed as she faces the man who pat her.

A boy with blond hair, emerald green eyes and thick eyebrows was standing in front of her, looking at him worriedly.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"y-yes, heheh… just surprised." She laughed nervously.

The boy smiles.

"what`s your name?" he asked.

She gulped, her heart slowly calming down. But her nervousness is now replaced by shyness.

"I-I`m P-Philippines. A-And, I-I will a-attend the wo-world nations me-meeting." She stuttered, blushing in embarrassment.

The blond seems to notice her predicament and gives her an encouraging smile as he gently taps his head. She pouted, hating to be treated like a child.

"Don`t be so shy. I`m England, another nation. Why don`t you enter?" he asked, chuckling as he saw Philippines pouting.

Philippines fidgeted and played with her fingers.

"I…ah…um…" she tried to answer but she does n`t know how.

England who was observing her blushes a little as he realize how cute Philippines is when she was nervous and shy…then he mentally slapped himself.

"You`re becoming a pervert." A fairy whispered in his ears, making him blushed.

"Shut up." He growled as he watches as the fairy giggles playfully.

"A-are you alright?" a soft voice broke his train of thoughts.

He looks at Philippines who were looking at him worriedly.

"hahah…I`m alright. Just thinking about something." He grins as he scratches the back of his neck.

"Anyway, let me accompany you." He offered.

"Eh?"

"I`ll accompany you." He repeated.

"Really?"

He nodded and blushes at she gave him a dazzling smile.

"_Salamat._"

He raises an eyebrow.

"Salamat?" he repeated, puzzled.

She realizes her mistake as she puts her hands to her mouth and blushes in embarrassment.

"Oh no. I made another mistake." She thought.

He saw her reaction and thought he offended her.

"Oh, I`m sorry. I did n`t-"

"No, I should be the one to apologize." She said. "Salamat means thank you in my language." She explained.

"Oh, I see." He said as he heard her explanation. Then he grins. "Then, you're welcome."

He walks towards the door, holds the doorknob and was about to twist it open when…

"Wait."

He looks at her who was shaking in nervousness.

"She really must be nervous." He thought.

Then an idea came in his mind.

"Philippines!" he called.

She looked at him. He gave a thumbs up.

"Don`t worry. The other nations are nice. They don`t bite."

Philippines giggles at his joke, lessening her nervousness.

He smiles at her, and then he slowly opens the door.

"Welcome to the world nations meeting." He said.

Philippines nodded and gave s him a smile before she enters. He follows behind her, closing the door behind him.

And that was the start of Philippines` crazy adventure.


End file.
